The Millennium Wristwatch
by Death's Little Angel
Summary: Chap. 2 up! Anzu is a typical girl in high school. She does the same routine everyday and is tired of it. That is, when she buys a new wristwatch that transports her to Ancient Egypt! -Major Spoilers for AE Arc-
1. Discovery of Time

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I wouldn't be writing this…I think.

****

**^*^*^*ATTENSION ALL READERS*^*^*^***

Do **NOT **read this fic if you know nothing of the Ancient Egyptian Arc because in the next few chapters I'll be introducing the characters.  They are **ALL **cannon.  

Now that's out of the way…

I kinda have a feeling people would be saying stuff like this:

"Wristwatches weren't even invented back then!" or "A wristwatch? How is this author gonna pull this off?"

Well, the simple answer is this: "**_You'll find out as you read along!"_**

****

**P.S.** This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic so be gentle!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

**The Millennium Wristwatch**

_Chapter I: Discovery of Time_

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG 

The loud annoying ring of the alarm clock was echoing throughout the small room.  Anzu Mazaki has just been having a wonderful dream about being one of the top duelists in the world until everything suddenly shattered and found herself sprawled on the floor.  She muttered a small curse before she got up knocking the noisy vibrating object on off her desk.  

Another day of school equals another day of boredom.  Aside from talking to Yugi and the gang, it's always drifting off to sleep in class.  The reason for that is…well, working at your job.  She barely has time to talk to her friends anymore because her boss tells her that she must work immediately after school.

School ends at 3 p.m. you moron!

Not to mention she gets off at late. Ugh.  Going back home is a chore too especially when it's dark.  You think that a young girl like herself should be waiting in an empty bus stop at ten o' clock at night?  Don't think so.  Looking over your shoulder constantly is a must.  Some whacko could just come up from behind and mug her or worse!  

By the time she gets home, it's about ten thirty.  Without a second to rest, she hurries to do her homework.  Everything has to be done by at least midnight — if she's lucky.  Think that's hard?  Ha! Wait until projects and reports come in.

Well, that's daily routine for ya.

Anzu dresses up and hurries down stairs to eat breakfast.  Her parents were on constant business trips and hardly see or hear from them. They do send money every month though.  It's boring being all alone at home.  Silence is depressing so she plays very loud music and sometimes practices her dancing.

In the kitchen, she grabs a carton of orange juice from the fridge and pours it in a glass.  She then waits for the toast to pop out of the toaster.  Anzu is an impatient person.  Tapping her fingers on the counter, she takes a sip of the juice and continues to wait.  Her gaze suddenly went to the wall clock.  It's 6:50 a.m.  Doesn't class start at 7?

"Kuso!"  Now in a state of panic, she throws her book bag on her back and bolts out the door.  The toast is now forgotten.

Down the block the brunette runs.  "Why me!?" she yells.  "If I'm late to class again, Mr. Tanaka is gonna fail me!" The mere thought of it made her quickened her pace…but she failed to notice a tri-colored haired boy.

-----=====-----

Little Yugi stretched his hands high up into the air. He felt like waking up early so he can take his time going to school.  It was the best thing that ever happened since he was usually late to class.

"Ah! Isn't a perfect day Yami?"

_"Yes, magnificent." _replied the spirit as his transparent self walked beside his partner.

"Do you want to do anything after school?"

_"It all depends on you, aibou."_

"…right."

Suddenly a thought struck the spirit and he gave Yugi an angry look.  Yugi noticed it and shuddered.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

_"Don't you have a three page oral report due for your English class?"_

"It can wait." He gave his biggest, cutest smile to him.

_"Yugi, it's due in two days.  You have not even started!"_

"See, what happened was…Hey! Isn't that the school up ahead?" Before Yami could say anything, Yugi started a jog towards the building.

"Jeez, I thought he forgot! The last thing I want is one of those _'Studies will lead you to success!' _lectures."

As he continued to jog, he looked over his shoulder to see if his yami was following him but he wasn't there.  Worried, Yugi stopped for a minute to look around.

"Where did he go?" Yugi scratched his head and thought, "Maybe he went inside the puzzle.  That must be it.  Heh, he was probably too lazy to come after me."  As he turned back the right direction, Yami was right there in front of him.

_"Lazy am I?"_

Yugi jumped back and clutched his heart.  "Gah! Don't do that! You practically gave me a heart attack!" 

Yami laughed.  _"That will teach you to mess with your elders."_

"Elder?? You're my age for goodness sake!"

_"Not true, aibou.  I am a 3000 year old spirit."_

"You were my age when you were sealed in the puzzle, thus, you can't age after that," Yugi smirked at his come back.

_"Yes, but do you believe that I will remain the same age for the rest of my life?"_

"But aren't you _dead?_" replied Yugi as he emphasized the word.

_"That doesn't mean I should stop celebrating my birthday."_

"ARG! You're impossible!"

As the duo continued to argue, footsteps could be heard from behind them.  They stopped to listen.  

**Step, Step**

"Do you hear that Yami?"

**Step, Step, Step**

_"Clearly."___

"It's coming closer!"

**Step, Step, Step, Step**

_"Quickly, let me take over! This person could be dangerous!"_

"No! I could handle-"

_"Watch out!"_

It felt like slow motion as Yugi turned around when he was met with a blur of pink and blue.  This 'blur' hit him so hard that they both fell to the ground with a thud.  Both lay there for few seconds until the 'blur', a certain brunette, realized she was over something.  Looking down, she saw tri-colored spikes…but who was the owner of this odd hair do?

A muffled voice was heard from underneath.  She noticed that it was Yugi's face pressed against her chest and immediately got up.  Poor little Yugi was red as a tomato.

"Yugi! I'm so sorry!" Yugi remained dazed but snapped out of it when he saw Anzu's hand extended offering to help him up.  He took it and smiled sheepishly.  "T-Thanks, Anzu."  She smiled back at him and they both walked the rest of the way.

-----=====-----

**_At school..._**

"I didn't know you could run that fast Anzu!" exclaimed Jounouchi(Joey for short), who was putting his books in the locker.  Honda was beside him resting his back on his locker, laughing occasionally.

"It's not funny Joey.  How was I supposed to know that the teacher was absent today?" she scoffed as she slammed her locker.  

"He told us since yesterday!" Joey then burst out laughing at her short term memory.  Meanwhile Anzu had a large vein popping out of her head.

"C'mon guys, it happens to everyone," Yugi defended as he looked up at his best friends sadly.

"Are you kidding me Yug? You practically got laid man!"  More laughter erupted as Yugi turned bright red and Anzu began pounding Joey and Honda's heads in.  Luckily Otogi happened to pass by and pulled the rabid girl off the pummeled teens.

"Whoa, Anzu! What got you in a murderous rage?" said Otogi while holding her back.  She broke off his grip and straightened out her uniform.

"I don't want to talk about it."  Joey and Honda regained consciousness and added, "We say you did it on purpose." This led them to even harder punches from the girl.  It took Yugi and Otogi to hold her back this time.  

Ryou was just going to the library when he saw all the commotion.  Curious as he is, he went over to see what was happening.  

"Hey guys, what's-ACK!" One of Anzu's punches accidentally hit the albino square in the eye.  She stopped her rampage to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry Ryou! It's just that these idiots were getting on my nerves and-"

"I'm fine Anzu! It wasn't your fault," He gave a weak laugh and rubbed his now bruised eye.  That was when his spirit decided to complain to his host.

_//You dolt! She can't get away with ruining my face!//_

_/Bakura, it was MY face she hit, not yours./_

_//We share the same body!//_

_/It's not like you felt it!/_

Everyone was staring at Ryou blankly.  He had an angry face and was glaring at his Millennium Ring.  Yugi seemed to understand what was going on and giggled.

And so the bell rang and the day resumed when everyone went to their classes.

-----=====-----

**_After school…_****__**

Anzu is patiently waiting for Yugi in front of the school gates.  He insisted on walking her to work since it was partially his fault on the embarrassing scene at school.  She tried to convince him it was her own fault that she caused the whole scene but he insisted anyway.  That's the Yugi we all know and love ^^.

"Anzu!" Yugi came running toward her, tripping along the way but kept his balance.  "Sorry I'm late, Joey got into another fight with Kaiba."

"Pitiful Joey, he can't last a day without saying _or doing something to him." said Anzu as they both began to walk._

"So Anzu, don't you start working at three thirty?" asked Yugi as he looked up at her.  

"Not anymore! My boss just called me on my cell a few minutes ago and said from now on I start at four."  

"That's great! We could spend more time together!"  Yugi went to various shades of red when he realized what he just said.  Anzu on the other hand, was very flattered and felt her self blushing a bit.  She took the opportunity to say something sweet back.

"I agree Yugi.  It'll be…just you and me."  Yugi looked back up, still with his red face, and smiled lovingly.  Being very shy, he set his eyes downcast and slowly took her hand in his.  Anzu gently squeezed back.

Her gaze suddenly went to her pink wristwatch.  It read 3:30p.m.  They had plenty of time to spare.  It was even better for both of them spending time with their first crush.  

~*~

"You're so lucky you have an ancient spirit in you Yugi.  He could be helpful in tests."

"Yeah right.  He won't even help me with one question!" They both laughed at Yami's strict actions for the past twenty minutes now.  He was always the top thing to talk about.

Anzu didn't want this wonderful time to end but had to because of her job.  She looked at her watch and stopped dead in her tracks pulling Yugi back.

Yugi asked in concern, "What's wrong Anzu?"

"My watch isn't working! It stopped at three thirty! What time is it!? I don't want to get fired!"  Anzu started panicking like a mad woman.  Yugi put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's still time." Yugi looked around hoping to find a street clock or a digital one on the side of a building but with no luck.  Finally, he found a solution.  "Why don't you check your cell?"

She frantically searched in her yellow book bag and picked up her pink cell phone.  It read 3:50p.m.  Yugi and Anzu sighed in relief.

"Thank god!"

"Well, we still have ten minutes left.  Why don't we get you a new watch?" he offered.  "Your work place is just around the corner so you won't be late."

"You're right.  Let's go find one then.  I was just lucky I had my cell today."

So they quickly went searching throughout the block for a store that had watches.  Most of them looked too expensive; others had some that looked too old.  Anzu swooned after a watch that had a cute Kuribo on it but it was a limited edition one; much too expensive to afford.  

She was about fed up with searching and was panting from running around.  "Jeez! Is it so hard to find a decent wristwatch around here?"  Yugi was too tired to say anything.  

Anzu was just about to leave when she spotted a lone store in a dark alley.  "What about that place?"  She asked as she pointed to the location.

"Why not? It's the last place we haven't looked.  We have about two minutes left so let's hurry."

Both of them made a short jog to the mysterious store and looked around.  The inside was small and dim lighted.  It mostly consisted of antiques such as pottery, old furniture and portraits.  Many of them were perched up on wooden shelves that reached the ceiling while others were piled around on the dirty floor.  Yugi gestured Anzu that he will look on the left while Anzu looked to the right.  

She searched from shelf to shelf but found nothing—until something shiny caught her eye.  The object was in a glass box in a dark corner.  Something told her to check it out and so she slowly went over to pick it up.  To her surprise, it was the cleanest thing she has seen since she first entered the place.  

Inside the box was a gold wristwatch.  The frame of the watch was the shape of an eye that resembled the one on Yugi's puzzle.  It also had brown leather wrist bands and the clock itself was gold complete with golden pointed hands that told the time.  

"Hey Yugi! I think I found the perfect wristwatch!" Yugi took his eyes off a portrait and went to Anzu.  His eyes widened when he saw the watch.

"Anzu, don't you think it looks like a Millennium Item?" Anzu took another look and laughed.

"Don't be silly.  You and I know that there are _only _seven items."  

Yugi laughed himself.  "You're right.  There can't be more than that!"

"Well then, let's see how much it cost." As they neared the counter, a man in a hooded cloak was there.  Neither Yugi nor Anzu could see the persons face.  He just simply punched in buttons in an old fashioned cash register and awaited the money.  The item cost ten dollars so they both agreed to pay five each.  The person took the money and went to the back room.

After that strange encounter, Anzu and Yugi went outside.  "That guy gives me the creeps.  Not matter, because I got a new watch," she literally jumped for joy but Yugi reminded her that she had thirty seconds to get to work.  She shrieked and ran off waving Yugi bye and thank you.

He watched her until she was out of sight.  _"She sure is something."_

-----=====-----

Anzu was running as fast as she can to that hateful job at Burger World.  She just applied there to make a living for herself and earn as much as possible for that dream vacation to New York, not to mention her career in dancing.  Ever since she was hired, she had a hard time getting there on time.   Her boss just couldn't settle for a decent time until today.  It was all going good but her crappy wristwatch decided to stop working.  Thanks to Yugi, she was able to buy a new one.  

As the neon sign began to come into view, she decided to check the time to see if she was really late.  Something told her to show off her new watch to the boss.  He would probably be a little jealous of her. 

Anzu took out her new watch and saw that the two hands pointed to twelve.  She took out her cell to check out the accurate time to set for the watch.  Thankfully, she just had enough time to at least put the right time.  As she placed her fingers to the knob of the watch, she felt a small shock from it.  Like anyone else, she ignores it.  When she gave the knob a little turn, a warm golden light illuminated.  The light got brighter and brighter blinding the girl.  She had no choice but to close her eyes, waiting for it to stop….

~*~

The hot sun beamed down across the land as the calm winds moved the sands like waves in the ocean.  Behind a large sand dune lies a girl wearing a pink and blue school uniform.  Her form is unmoving as the sand slowly piles up on her.  Feeling life comeback into her, she flutters her eyes open and finds her face on warm sand.  She had enough strength to stand up but felt like a brick hit her head. 

"Where am I?" Anzu asked as she rubbed her temples trying to relieve some pain.  Her eyes drifted around the unknown area and saw nothing but sand.

_"This place is like desert," _she thought to herself.  "I hope it's some kind of prank from Joey."

Seeing the large sand dune in front of her, she decided to climb it to have a good idea of where she was.  A couple of pyramids were seen as she continued to climb.  Finally reaching its peak, Anzu looked around once again while covering her eyes from the sun.  

A blurry vision of a city was seen from a distance.  Anzu felt extremely grateful that she found a sign of civilization.  Having no where else to go, she began her journey to the estranged land.  

_"Maybe…this is all a dream."_

**_To be continued…_**

****

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**A/N:** How did you like it? Good, bad, could do better?  Please review!  If you have any questions I'll answer them next chapter.


	2. Enter the Pharaoh and his Court

**The Millennium Wristwatch**

_Chapter II_: _Enter the Pharaoh and his Court_

A blurry vision of a city was seen from a distance.  Anzu felt extremely grateful that she found a sign of civilization.  Having no where else to go, she began her journey to the estranged land.  

_"Maybe, this is all a dream."_

- - - - - - - - - -

When walking in the desert, it felt as if the temperature kept rising by the minute.  Anzu thought that maybe all this heat could be making her see optical illusions.  Like that snake slithering at a fast pace toward her feet.  Hmm, it's also bearing its fangs at her.  That hissing sound also sounds real.  Wait a sec, it _is _real!

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!"

She ran for her life from the poisonous reptile.  That proved that everything around was as real as could be but how come she ended up in a desert of all places? It's probably because her life is just like the desert; empty and dry.  Everything was the same everyday even though just a while ago she and Yugi became much closer.  It was the best thing that ever happened since Battle City ended.  

Anzu stopped running when she finally saw that the city a few feet away.  Running actually paid off this time.  It saved plenty of time! Although running from a deadly snake wasn't her idea getting there.

As she neared the entrance, she noticed that large wooden double doors kept her from entering.  Being very cautious, she knocked.  

No one answered.

Then a thought hit her head, _"What am I doing? This is a city! Anyone can enter, duh!" _She placed her hands on the doors and pushed them just enough to fit herself.

What she saw surprised her.  Many people were walking around buying things at a market place.  The people were wearing tan or brown clothing that went down to their ankles.  Small houses of mud and clay with windows that had wooden shutters, which were wide open, were everywhere.  When she looked to the left, there was a belly dancer dancing to a crowd with some exotic music while they threw coins at her feet. To the right was an alleyway that maybe would lead to somewhere without people looking at her oddly.  After all, she was wearing two colors that stand out.  The final decision was to take the right.  

Anzu made a quick walk to the alley.  Luckily, no one seemed to notice her.  She continued walking in the deserted alley until she reached the end.  She was blocked in by houses on all sides, in other words, a dead end.

"Now what!?" All of this was beginning to annoy her now.  First being late to school, then being publicly humiliated at school, then her wristwatch broke and had to buy a new one and now that same watch brought to a place she's never been too!  Could this day get any worse?

All of the sudden something big and soft landed on her head.  She shrieked at first but then realized that something was a long tan cloak with long sleeves and hood.  It looked like the type of clothing those people was wearing.  But where did it come from?

She looked up and saw clothes hanging from a clothes line.  By coincidence, it must have fallen off.  "This is perfect! I have some luck for a change."  And so, she quickly put it on and went back to the crowded main street.

~*~

All these people were roaming around purchasing items from food to the finest gold jewelry.  It was a good distraction for Anzu so she could begin asking people where she is.  That question may raise suspicion among the person but as long as she knows the whereabouts of this area.  After that, she'll have a plan to get back home.somehow.

She began walking along the street to find a person who seemed sophisticated enough to not make a scene of her question.  It was then that she found an old elderly woman just sitting in front of her house fanning herself.  That lady is the perfect victim.

Not wanting to scare the woman, Anzu walked causally toward her and made eye contact.  She put herself in the position to ask the timeworn woman the question, hoping that the hood on her head won't mistake her for a criminal.

"Excuse me, can you-huh?" Anzu was abruptly interrupted by a little boy tugging on her cloak from behind.  The boy had messy brown hair with big brown eyes staring up at her.

"Hey miss, do yew have any sweets?" The boy asked.  

Anzu stared blankly at him before replying, "Sorry, I don't." She was about to turn around but felt another tug.  The boy's eyes were filling up with tears.  

"Pweeezzzze," the boy begged.  "I know yowe wich."

Anzu was confused.  "Rich? What makes you say that?"

The boy pointed a chubby finger to Anzu's left wrist.  "That ting."

"Huh?" she raised her wrist and saw the wristwatch.  The boy was must have thought that because she has gold, she might be rich.  First of all, the thing was cheap.  Second, Yugi helped her pay for it.  Third, she wasn't even sure if it _is _real gold.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but, I just found this somewhere," she lied.

The kid found it rather amusing that she may be lying and laughed.  He stared at her for a few seconds before yelling, "Yew stowl it!" 

Anzu stepped back from the child's outburst.  "No I didn't!"

"Steewer!!"

"I am not a stealer!"  Anzu kneeled down and shook the boy lightly by the shoulders but he ended up screaming at the top of his lungs causing passerby's to stop and look.  The boy pushed her hands away and took two handfuls of her cloak.  He then gave a forceful pull to the garment, making it rip off Anzu.  It left her clad in her school uniform, making almost the whole city stare at her.  That meant big trouble for her.

"_Uh-oh,_"She got up ever so slowly so she won't scare anyone while the little one ran off to his mother.  All those eyes piercing at her made shivers go down her spine.  If it wasn't for that kid, she wouldn't be in a situation like this!

"She's an intruder!" someone yelled from the crowd.  Some people gasped and some backed away.  Most of them (mainly men) were advancing towards her with clenched fist.  "She must be a spy from Kuru Eruna!"

In the midst of almost getting pummeled by the infuriated people, the crowd suddenly opened up a path for someone.  This person was followed by four guards; two on each side.  All around him, people began bowing in respect as he came through.

The purple clothed man came up to the frightened teen and scanned her with his cold blue eyes.  Those eyes showed pride and ignorance yet had a hint of softness to them.  It was those same blue eyes that resemble someone that Anzu knew, but who was it?  That was when the figure spoke.  

"Where did you come from, woman?" he asked in a monotone voice.

A mental light bulb just turned on.

"KAIBA!?" Anzu exclaimed.  "How did you get here? I thought I was the only one.  What's with the dress?"  She pointed to his beige 'dress' that had a purple garment over layering it matching his gold lined purple shirt.

He arched an eyebrow.  "Kai **- **ba?" was all he could say (obviously ignoring the dress comment).

"Yeah, you know, the CEO of KaibaCorp., destined rival of Yugi's other self, held the infamous Battle City tournament," Her break down didn't seem to get through to him because he was just staring at her like she lost it.  With a wave of his hand, the guards went over and picked her up.

"Take her to the palace," he ordered. "Make sure she does not leave your custody."  With that, the guards left carrying a kicking and screaming Anzu.

~*~

"_This is just great,_" The guards continued to drag her through the streets to the palace.  Anzu was too tired to put up a fight after all she's been through and _still_ didn't know where she was.  Maybe arriving at the palace will give her a clue but until then, she will try to go along with it.  She might as well strike up a conversation with the guards.

"That guy is bossy isn't he?" she teased, referring to Kaiba.

The guard on the left rolled his eyes.  "Do not refer to High Priest Seto as such,"

"_High Priest_ Seto?" Such a title rung a bell.

"Yes," The guard on the right answered this time.  "He is very powerful and also one of the Pharaoh's loyal servants,"

Anzu's eyes widened.  "P-Pharaoh?"  Ok, there is only one place in the world that had pharaoh's and that's Egypt.  She must be in Egypt! But how?

Her memory began to come back to her when she finally figured it out.  "_Yugi__ could be right!_" She snatched her arms from the guards and looked at her glistening wristwatch.  "A Millennium Item!?" she cried, making the guards a step back in surprise.  "_It probably sent me back in the past!_"  The guards went forward and grabbed her arms again.  The two other guards who were following behind them went in front of her and demanded an explanation.  Anzu tried her best to explain from how it all started to what was going on now, however, the guards were clueless.  They had no other choice but to report her directly to the pharaoh himself.

Minutes seemed like seconds when they reached the palace.  The entrance had large statues on each side along with two pillars along side of the statues.  The corridors which they walked had hieroglyphs all over the walls.  Every step made Anzu jittery of what may happen to her.  Thoughts like, "_None of my friends will ever know what happened to me,_" and "_I just want to go home!_" plagued her mind.  She closed her eyes and waited for them to reach their destination.  But it had come too soon.

The loud creeks of tall golden double doors were heard.then an uncomfortable silence.

Anzu opened her cerulean eyes to reveal a fancy room adorned with gold and red.  But what was in front of her truly caught her attention.  

In the middle of the room, there were five small steps leading up to a throne with a figure sitting there.  At the bottom of the steps were three people on each side of the throne.  All of their faces were overcast with shadows.  

One guard spoke while forcing Anzu to bow, "Pharaoh, we have an unknown person who has intruded your lands," Anzu began to tense as the Pharaoh stood up from his throne and stepped into the light, revealing his crimson eyes.   

"_Those eyes, they look familiar,_" Anzu thought.  The Pharaoh walked down the steps towards her as the light uncovered his whole form.  "_It can't be! It's,_"

"Yami-kun!"  The world around her began to spin and blur.  "Please believe me," were her last words before she blacked out as a pair of strong arms caught her.  
  


**_To be continued..._**

****

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**A/N: ** I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to finish! Blame school for this! Anyway, I hope to update regularly next time.  Now to answer some of your questions.

**1) **_dragontamer101__:_ Is everyone okay with the spirit of the ring? Because Yugi knew that was who Ryou was talking to.  
Is this going to be an Anzu/Yugi pairing or something else? Since it's ancient Egypt, Yugi isn't there, but Yami, Seto, and Bakura are. ^_~

**_Me:_**Yes, in this fic everyone is ok with Bakura(Yami).  They could always be friends ^_^ I'll mention the pairing soon.

**2) **_Gryphaena__:_ Does she have a little sundial on her wrist? Where in Egypt is she?

**_Me: _**Nope.  She doesn't have a sundial.  It's a regular watch!  I'll explain later in the story since we all know batteries didn't exist back then.  For the second question, the story takes place somewhere in Upper Egypt near the Valley of the Kings.  I'm not sure where though.

**3)** _rouge__ solus:_ Will this be a Bakura/Anzu fic??

**_Me:_** Heh, I know you love that pairing but no.  There is no Bakura/Anzu, sorry!

**A/N:** That should clear your questions.  Please review!


End file.
